Alternate Timeline
The 'Alternate Timeline '''is a version of both the Prime and Alternate Universes in which Peter Bishop died as a young boy. In this timeline, the drowning boy was not saved at Reiden Lake by September after crossing universes with Walter Bishop. As a result, there are many differences between the Alternate Timeline and the Original Timeline that Peter had lived in. The Alternate Timeline was seemingly created after Peter drew the two universes together by The Vacuum. Moments after this, he flickered out of existence. The Observers outside commented on the fact that no one remembered him. An Alternate Timeline is different from an Alternate Universe (both the Prime Universe and Alternate Universe are a part of the same timeline, though dimensionally separated). As such, ''both universes were affected by Peter's death. Creation and Purpose The Alternate Timeline was created immediately following Peter Bishop's activation of The Vacuum. Peter's sacrifice resulted in the bridging of the two universes, as well as the creation of a new timeline in which he was not saved by September in Reiden Lake. In the Original Timeline, September distracting Walternate resulted in Peter living in this universe. This caused a paradox that would result in the destruction of the Alternate Universe (and a dying Prime Universe in 2026) when Peter entered the machine. To rectify the paradox, the machine created the new timeline, so that both Peters ended up dying in 1985, expunging him from the timeline. This would allow the machine to form a bridge without Peter's influence and set the universes on track. Peter continued to bleed through into the new timeline, prompting the Observers to ask September to permanently erase him. September, however, perhaps suffering a crisis of faith or responding to an innate conscience that Observers typically seem to lack, had one more plan up his sleeve. He believed that, if Peter and Olivia were to be together, Peter wouldn't have to be erased. Therefore, he could live a happy life with Olivia and the universes would be set back on track, despite the temporary deviations from the natural order. Their relationship culminated in the birth of Henrietta Bishop. Differences Between The Original and Alternate Timeline Among the major differences: *Peter Bishop died as a child in the Prime Universe and the Peter Bishop from the Alternate Universe drowned in Reiden Lake. *Walter Bishop never tried to intensify the Cortexiphan Trials to bring home Alternate Peter, so Olivia Dunham is unaware of her ability to cross over to the other universe. *Without Peter's encouragement and comfort, and Walter's deteriorating mental health after losing both Peters, Olivia Dunham never opened up about her abuse. **As a result, Olivia murdered her abusive stepfather, rather than give him mercy without the final gunshot as she did in the original timeline. She ran away from the Cortexiphan Trials thereafter. **Without this, Olivia never accidentally revealed her abilities to Walternate, which in turn meant that she was never experimented on or given Fauxlivia's memories when she was held captive in the alternate universe in 2010 and was returned home within two weeks. *Olivia Dunham was raised by Nina Sharp after killing her stepfather. **Like the original timeline, 14-year-old Olivia and her younger sister, Rachel were due to go into foster care after Marilyn Dunham's death from cancer. However, Nina Sharp pulled some strings so that the pair could live with her. It is heavily implied that she raised the girls out of guilt as she was partially responsible for Alternate Peter's death. *David Robert Jones is still alive, crossed over into the Alternate Universe, and began creating Organic Shape-Shifters. *Lincoln Lee never met the Fringe Division until his partner in the FBI had been killed by a shapeshifter. *Walter Bishop is far more disturbed and afraid of leaving the lab. *Astrid Farnsworth is a field agent. *Colonel Broyles from the Alternate Universe is still alive, as Olivia's experiments in the alternate universe never took place. He is working for David Robert Jones. *Fauxlivia never became pregnant with Henry Dunham. *Fringe Division is not aware of the Observers. *Olivia Dunham and the team have not met Nick Lane, Nancy Lewis, Sally Clark, James Heath and Simon Phillips on this timeline because of Peter Bishop's erasure from existence creating the alternate timeline. *Walter Bishop hates Nina Sharp in this timeline for intervening in his plan to save Peter Bishop in the alternate universe and breaking the vial of the cure that Walter intended to use to cure Peter on the other side. *William Bell never died and David Robert Jones is working for him to destroy both universes to create a third. *After Peter died in Reiden Lake, Walter became angry with God and planned to destroy both universes. But he asked William Bell to remove portions of his brain after he realised that he was smart enough to destroy both universes to create a third. William Bell continued what Walter started years later. *Fauxlivia swapped places with Olivia Dunham after she kidnapped her in the prime universe. **It can be inferred that without Peter, Thomas Newton brought Fauxlivia over to the prime universe with the bridge, under Walternate's orders to find a new device for the Machine and then initiated the kidnapping. *Olivia Dunham's sister Rachel is still married and has two children, Ella and a younger brother named Eddie, named after their grandfather. **Rachel's break-up with Greg and her stay with Olivia elongated as Rachel had begun flirting with Peter. While she eventually returned to Chicago with her husband, without the possibility of a new romance, Rachel returned to Greg sooner and sorted out their differences, which in turn led to Eddie's birth. Peter Bishop's Return From the moment the Alternate Timeline was created, parts of Peter Bishop were bleeding through, even though he had been erased. This had been pointed out by the Observers. Peter began appearing to Walter, who was terrified and confused. Later, in what appears to be a massive influx of energy, Peter appeared in Reiden Lake. However, much to his shock and dismay, no one in the Alternate Timeline recognized who he was. This led to Peter's speculation that he was not, in fact, home, but somewhere else, setting him off on a goal to return to his home. As it turned out, Peter was home all along. According to September, the reason Peter could not be permanently erased was that the people he loved (and who loved him) could not give up. Their love kept him from being entirely stamped out. Nature of the Alternate Timeline It was confirmed by September that the Alternate Timeline is still Peter's home. Both universes are the same universes from prior to Peter's erasure. The only difference is that Peter had been temporarily erased and returned to the newly impacted universes. With this new information, the Original Timeline as things had initially played out is believed to have been replaced with this alternate history. Alternate Timeline of Events 1985 *Timeline diverges from Original Timeline. Walter and Peter return to the Prime Universe and fall through the ice at Reiden Lake. Peter drowns. Between 1985-2011 *Olivia kills her stepfather and is raised by Nina. *Walter is locked up in St. Claires. *Fringe Division is formed. Olivia is recruited and releases Walter from St. Claires. *Fauxlivia is sent to the Prime Universe, kidnapping Olivia and sending her to the alternate universe acting as a mole. 2011 * The Bridge is formed. * Cooperation begins between both universes. * Peter Bishop reappears because of strong love between him and his relatives. 2012 * David Robert Jones, under orders from William Bell, tries to collapse both universes in order to create a new one. * Alternate Lincoln Lee is killed. * The connection between both universes is severed, in an attempt to destroy Jones' objectives. Prime universe's Lincoln Lee chooses to stay in the alternate universe. * The Fringe Team succeeds in destroying Bell and Jones' plan. Olivia is killed but then resurrected. * Olivia Dunham is pregnant with Henrietta Bishop 2015 *Sent back in time, Observers seize control. Henrietta is lost. Citizen uprisings prove bloody and futile. Those who survive become known as 'Natives'. In an attempt to show their allegiance, some Native factions became 'Loyalists' and are marked by the Observers. The original Fringe Team fights the invasion but is quickly defeated. Fringe Division is allowed to continue at a reduced capacity, but only to police the Natives *September works with Walter to devise a plan that will rid the world of the Observers. *Peter and Olivia are driven apart after Henrietta's abduction. Peter wants to save his daughter while Olivia wants to save the world. *Walter details the plan on videocassette should something happen that would cause the Fringe team to be unable. *Olivia is sent to New York to retrieve a part of the plan. She is given an ambering device, which she is forced to use to protect herself from Observers. *Walter ambers the lab, encasing his valuables and the video cassettes. *Walter ambers Astrid, Peter, and William Bell at an unknown location. 2031 *Henrietta meets Phillip Broyles at a crime scene. Broyles has her transferred into his division and is recruited into the Resistance. 2036 *Simon Foster and Henrietta Bishop free Walter and Peter Bishop from amber. Walter cuts off William Bell's hand. *The Fringe team joins the Resistance in order to fight the Observers. *Walter is kidnapped by the Observers and tortured by Captain Windmark. By the time he is rescued, he has forgotten the details of the plan. *The Fringe Team returns to the Harvard Lab and sets up a temporary base. They attempt to retrieve the videotapes that detail Walter's plan from amber. *The Fringe Team travels to rural Pennsylvania to retrieve a piece of Walter's Plan. *Etta is killed by the hand of Captain Windmark. *Peter sets out of a quest of revenge, murdering an Observer and implanting his technology into himself. *The Fringe team travels to a pocket universe to try and retrieve The Child and instead find a radio. *Peter begins running timelines to kill Windmark. *The team obtains two beacons. *Olivia recovers the electromagnet. *Olivia convinces Peter to remove the Observer tech. *The radio begins to transmit a signal. It is traced and the child is found with a foster family. *The Resistance seeks out Nina Sharp in order to acquire technology that will enable them to read Michael's mind. *Windmark discovers Nina is aiding the Resistance. He interrogates workers of the Ministry of Science and ultimately locates Nina, who kills herself to protect the child and her friends. *Michael reveals to Walter that Donald is none other than September. *The team tracks down September and collects the final pieces needed for the plan. *Michael turns himself into the Observers. *Olivia travels to the Alternate Universe to find a way into Liberty Island, where Michael is being held hostage, before travelling back to the Prime Universe, rescuing him, returning to the Alternate Universe, and then back to the Prime Universe. *The machine is assembled. Walter travels to the year 2167 with Michael. Trivia *Episodes taking place in the Alternate Timeline are signalled by a yellow title card, with the exception of episodes taking place in 2036, which are signalled by the Oppression Sequence. ru:Альтернативная временная линия Category:Fringe Science Category:Multiverse Category:Timeline